


Рождество, каким оно бывает

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Рождество случается у всех...





	Рождество, каким оно бывает

За окном валил снег. Крупные хлопья, медленно кружась в легких порывах ветра, опускались на улицы, грозя в скором времени образовать огромные сугробы. Коммунальные службы, как всегда, не справлялись, и скоро город должен был встать в пробках. Впрочем, праздно гуляющих это мало волновало, как и тех, кто сидел дома. Они просто любовались на невиданное для этого географического пояса явление и радовались как дети, предвкушая Рождество, до которого оставалась всего пара дней.  
Как это ни удивительно, Рамлоу тоже завис сегодня у окна. Отчасти потому, что была красивая, навевающая мысли о чем-то светлом погода, отчасти потому, что выходной, отчасти... потому что в этом году в кои-то веки у него должно было состояться нормальное (как у всех) Рождество! Его можно было отпраздновать не в одиночестве с бутылкой виски или с верным Джеком, а аж таки с собственным любовником, на которого имелись далеко идущие планы!  
Вот только Грант Уорд, сидевший в данный момент на диване в той же гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях и в наушниках, с сосредоточенным и непроницаемым лицом вглядывающийся в экран, был настоящим убийцей духа Рождества. Ведь только взглянув на любимую заразу, Брок понял, что даже в такой прекрасный день этот оперативник-недоаналитик (или наоборот?) клепает какие-то планы и изучает схемы и материалы, чтобы кого-то подставить-убить-предать, подчеркните нужное. Все на благо Гидры и их двоих, конечно... Но хоть раз в год можно не быть таким подонком и просто насладиться отдыхом?!  
Рамлоу долго сверлил его взглядом, а потом, когда понял, что никакой реакции не будет, просто подошел и присел на корточки прямо перед Уордом.  
— Могу я спросить, что ты делаешь? — можно было просто забрать у ноут и выкинуть в окно, но получить в челюсть в такой прекрасный день не хотелось.  
Грант поднял взгляд, медленно переходящий в нормальный из сосредоточенно-отстраненного.  
— Играю в ДОТу.  
Видя полный шока и неверия взгляд любовника, он спокойно развернул к нему ноутбук, где действительно было открыто только одно окно, в котором рубились игровые персонажи. Брок, не веря своим глаза и ушам, смотрел на экран ноута. «И я ему еще игру хотел подарить. Типа надо отдыхать время от времени. Бля, он меня опередил!»  
Он поднял глаза на любовника.  
— Тебе со мной настолько скучно?  
— Нет. Просто я неделю уже обещал помочь отбить прииск у чертовых гномов! Эти мелкие твари никак не могут запомнить, что золото тут добывают только тролли!  
Командир Удара почувствовал, что у него дернулся глаз.  
— Грант, ты... хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Уорд держал лицо с минуту, потом рассмеялся.  
— Видел бы ты себя... И да, я иногда играю. Это помогает немного прокачать мозг, когда тебя ставят в совершенно нереальную ситуацию. У нас, собственно, так часто бывает, но я к ним больше готов, потому что время от времени прикидываю, что делал бы, будь я троллем или орком.  
— Тролль... орк... почему не эльф? — невольно пробурчал Рамлоу, пересаживаясь рядом с партнером на диван. «Ну хоть вменяемый. Вроде... для него…»  
Грант закатил глаза.  
— Ну какой из меня эльф?!  
Брок хмыкнул и огладил его бедро.  
— Очень даже красивый. И стреляешь ты не хуже.  
— Не из лука. Я тебе не Бартон, — Грант закрыл незаконченную игрушку, предварительно глянув на экран и поняв, что исход боя уже решен и без него, и чуть сполз по дивану, чтобы смотреть на Рамлоу снизу вверх.  
Тот ловко перетащил его к себе поближе, почти на колени. Он знал, что Грант не любит сидеть так, но иногда позволяет себя потискать.  
— Иди сюда, пока я к компу тебя ревновать не начал. Тебя даже в Рождество от него не оторвать.  
Уорд зевнул, спокойно устраиваясь в его руках.  
— До Рождества еще с неделю. И зная наше начальство, не факт, что мы проведем его тут. Зашлют опять... в Гондурас, и хрен откажешься.  
Брок, поглаживая его ладонью по спине, пожал плечами.  
— Вроде обещали не дергать. Да и погода... Ты в окно посмотри — явно нелетная. Даже для джета видимости — ноль.  
Уорд лениво приоткрыл один глаз и глянул в окно.  
— Да... погодка зашибенная только для детишек... — сейчас он стал напоминать уже не профи за работой, и не чокнутого геймера, а сонного кота в хозяйской кровати.  
— Так, все с тобой понятно, котяра. Давай, поднимайся и тепло одевайся. Прогуляемся, — Брок стал его подпихивать, чтобы встал.  
Уорд застонал, но покорно отложил ноутбук и наушники, чтобы пойти за одеждой. 

***  
Когда они вышли, на Рамлоу были свитер и почти расстегнутая куртка, так как погода, хоть и снежная, не отличалась таким уж холодом, да и ветер был слабый. А вот Грант предпочел закутаться по максимуму. Он ненавидел даже малейший намек на холод. Брок покачал головой, подумав, что один из своих подарков надо было вручить сегодня. Самые теплые перчатки и шарф, что он мог найти, лежали в ярком пакете в шкафу. «Ладно, надо было думать раньше».  
Уорд повел плечами, глядя на снег, но потом спокойно пошел рядом с Рамлоу, больше ничем не выдавая свой дискомфорт: все же актерский талант у него был от Бога.  
— Мы гуляем конкретно или «пофиг куда», как говорит наш русский друг?  
Но его любовника было сложно провести.  
— Так, постой пару секунд... — Рамлоу кинулся обратно в квартиру. Чтобы буквально через минуту вернуться и протянуть ему пакет. — Это первый подарок, чуть пораньше. С Рождеством. Это тебе нужнее сейчас.  
Грант поднял брови и вскрыл пакет. Достав оттуда перчатки и шарф, благодарно кивнул и предпочел поменять свои на эти, не сомневаясь, что они будут теплее.  
— Спасибо.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул, поправил ему воротник куртки, притянув за него к себе на секунду, и поцеловал.  
— Не мерзни больше.  
Хмыканье и поцелуй в ответ были ответом.  
— Так куда идем?  
— Может, на ярмарку? Тут недалеко. Можно горячего глинтвейна попить. Как идея? Я даже куплю тебе шапку Санты.  
— Хм... хорошая идея. Тогда тебе — рога оленя.  
Брок прищурился.  
— Собираешься наставить мне рога?  
В этот раз Грант расхохотался от души.  
— Разве что в качестве ответной любезности, — легко ткнул его в бок. — Колись, у меня есть причины ревновать?  
Но Рамлоу лишь глаза закатил.  
— Заебись... ты хоть сейчас подумал, что сказал, кролик озабоченный?  
— Знаешь, я начинаю подозревать у тебя зоофилию, — с серьезной мордой заявил Уорд. — То я котяра, то кролик...  
— А твои намеки про рога? Кто бы говорил, а? Пошли уже.  
— Так на чем ездит Санта? Я только к этому, — беззаботно усмехнулся Уорд.  
— Ну-ну. Это ты меня объезжаешь каждую ночь. Значит, будет у тебя колпак.  
— Да я не против... — улыбка Гранта в этот момент заставляла вспомнить о чеширском коте.  
— Котяра... – Уорда вновь притянули к себе и жадно поцеловали.  
Тот же наконец обнял Брока за талию, чтобы иди рядом.  
— Значит, ярмарка...

***

При всем его пессимизме (хотя сам про себя он всегда говорил, что просто хорошо информирован) Гранту нельзя было отказать в аналитическом уме. И он в очередной раз оказался прав. Нормального Рождества у них не вышло. Двадцать четвертого утром Рамлоу вызвали в Трискелион, а вечером джет уже уносил его к черту на рога в окружении исключительно его группы, среди которых довольными были ноль целых хрен десятых. Брок помнил, как не хотел уходить рано утром, помнил лицо Гранта, еще сонное... «Даже надежды нет, что мы вернемся до вечера».  
И он тоже оказался прав. В квартиру удалось вползти только шестого вечером, проторчав две недели, может, и не в Гондурасе, но в отнюдь не более приятной африканской провинции и главное, ни черта не понимая, за каким хуем их сюда закатали. Обидно и глупо. Вот и все, что можно было сказать.  
Теплые руки, подхватившие Брока почти у двери, слабо помогали избавиться от расстройства. Но Уорд, уже привычный к его ворчанию, спокойно доволок его до ванной, где раздел и сгрузил в воду.  
— Раненые есть?  
— Какие на хуй раненые?! – это было почти криком души. — Там даже перестрелок не было! Я не понимаю, какого... там вообще было?! Зачем мы там вообще были?! У троих понос из-за воды, расстройство желудка и солнечные ожоги почти у всех. Помыться как следует и то негде... Бля, мы две недели жались в этих, мать их, казармах!!!  
Уорд скупо покивал, явно с трудом удерживая смех и недоумение, за каким хреном элитную боевую группу так обламывать на праздники?!  
— Ты Пирсу в кофе не плевал в последнее время?  
— Ррр... Грант, ты совсем охуел?! — отпихнул его Рамлоу, шея которого была почти черной от загара.  
Но тот, хотя и поддался, лишь отсел на табурет у стены.  
— Нет, пытаюсь понять, за что вас так обломали. А теперь серьезно. Твоя группа не лажала. Ну, не больше обычного для вас, то есть процентов пять, что вообще в зачет не идет. Остается, что ты или кто-то из твоих нахамил начальству. Вспоминай, было?  
— Нет. Ты же меня знаешь. А мои по струнке ходят.  
Грант покачал головой и поморщился, как всегда когда натыкался на что-то, что не мог понять с первого раза и это не было предметом высокой науки.  
— Ладно... — он перевел взгляд на лицо Рамлоу. — Сам ты как?  
— Все рассказывать не буду, иначе у тебя на меня не встанет просто. Дай помыться и принеси мне аптечку, — Брок откинулся в ванне и устало потер лицо.  
Уорд фыркнул и поднялся.  
— Тогда я не буду тебе рассказывать, на что у меня порой вставало...  
— Оу, какие подробности. То есть ты мне не расскажешь?  
Легкая улыбка и пожатие плеч были изящным уходом от ответа в духе двойного агента, скрывшегося за дверь от мата и брызг воды.  
— Вот сукин сын... Аптечку хоть принеси!  
Его любовник вернулся через пару минут с необходимым.  
— Тебя завтра не трогать?  
— Нет уж! Я две недели на голодном пайке без тебя! Завтра ТРОГАТЬ, и чем больше, тем лучше!  
Грант хмыкнул и вновь сел на бортик ванной.  
— Я к чему спросил. Ты в курсе, что в России Рождество отмечают не двадцать пятого декабря, а седьмого января?  
Рамлоу задумался, что-то такое припоминая, и медленно кивнул.  
— Да, я слышал. И что? — хмыкнул. — Хочешь встретить Рождество по-русски?  
— Ну нет. Я не настолько верующий, чтобы отстоять пять часов в церкви!  
Брок моргнул недоуменно, а потом хохотнул.  
— Ну тогда салат и водка?  
— Добавь ho-lo-detz, — медленно по слогам выговорил неродное слово Грант. — И получишь Новый Год по-русски. И снова нет. Я просто хотел отметить обычное Рождество с тобой. Раз уж двадцать пятого не вышло.  
Скользнул рукой в воду и сжал его ладонь. Рамлоу задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— А я не против, — и, взяв его за руку, рывком опрокинул к себе на грудь в ванну.  
— Твою мать! — в кои-то веки Грант не ожидал подвоха, и трюк удался на все сто с разлитой водой, бултыханием и матерщиной.

***

Домашнее утро для Рамлоу непривычно началось с простых поцелуев, которые заставляли его проснуться, а не с бодрого жаркого секса или хотя бы минета. Но он был совершенно не против разнообразия, и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй.  
— Грант...  
Чувствуя, что он начинает просыпаться, Уорд перекатился на него, пока еще удерживая свой вес на локтях, но коленом уже раздвигая Броку ноги. В тоже время не забывая вылизывать его рот, иногда покусывая губы. Рамлоу довольно отвечал, подставляя то губы, то шею для укусов. Его ладони прошлись по спине Гранта, сжав ягодицы. Он соскучился по темпераментному любовнику.  
Грант на минуту оторвался от него, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
— Так или хочешь наоборот?  
— Начало мне нравится, — расслабленно хмыкнул Брок. — Продолжай, а дальше — как пойдет.  
Его снова куснули за шею, впрочем, сегодня эти укусы были не болезненными, а скорее возбуждающими. И Брок сразу же в ответ толкнулся бедрами, показывая свое нетерпение во всей красе.  
— Ты снова тянешь кота за хвост... и за все остальное тоже.  
— Дааа? Не заметил... — рука Гранта сжала его член, проходясь по нему, а затем оттягивая яйца.  
Рамлоу дернулся, выматерившись, чуть было, не скинув его с себя.  
— Ну зачем?!  
— Ты же сам попросил... — Грант прикусил его ключицу и провел языком до середины груди.  
— Я — не кот, зараза ты этакая!  
— Оу, прости, забыл, что кот у нас я, — как мог серьезно повинился Уорд, прихватывая зубами кожу на груди Брока.  
Того буквально выгнуло, и он сильно надавил рукой ему на затылок, вжимая в свою грудь, явно прося не останавливаться. Грант довольно усмехнулся, продолжая эти легкие издевательства, впрочем, наконец переключаясь на подготовку, чтобы вскоре приподнять бедра Брока и войти в него, как давно хотелось уже обоим. Рамлоу довольно рыкнул, сжав ногами его талию и забыл обо всем, как всегда было в объятьях с самым близким ему человеком.  
Грант вновь поцеловал его, потом оторвался и заглянул в лицо. Глаза Уорда были почти черными, тогда как у Рамлоу казались шальными, будто он был пьян. Брок притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал снова.  
— Ну же...  
Следующий поцелуй был уже жестким, когда Грант перестал сдерживаться, в том числе перестал контролировать свое тело, срываясь сразу на жесткий, приятный обоим ритм, животную страсть, быстро подводящую к разрядке, особенно в такие моменты вскоре после пробуждения. В ответ было шипение, стоны и потом — крики, когда уже они оба не сдерживаясь, кончили.  
Тяжелое тело придавило Брока, впрочем, на тренировках ему и не такое приходилось отжимать. Но ему нравилась эта тяжесть. Грант становился чуть неуклюжим, милым и мягким, каким бывал только после секса с ним. Рамлоу огладил влажную спину, слегка приобняв любовника. Ответом был поцелуй, а не укус в шею.  
— С Рождеством.  
— И тебя... Подарки ты не открывал?  
— Нет, — Уорд отжался на руках и лег рядом. — Ждал тебя.  
— А чем ты был занят эти дни? Не говори, что играл в эти дурацкие компьютерные игры...  
Грант тихо фыркнул и расслабленно улыбнулся.  
— Ну почему сразу дурацкие?  
— А какие они? — рука Брока взъерошила ежик его волос.  
— Ну... стратежки очень даже ничего. Сам-то хоть раз пробовал?  
— Вот еще! И вообще... ты на что намекаешь?! Я не буду в это играть!  
— То есть ты заранее признаешь, что твои мозги для этого устарели? — невинно поинтересовался Уорд.  
— Так, малыш, ты сейчас пытаешься взять меня на слабо? Эти низко даже для тебя.  
Смех был красноречивее слов. За что Гранта перевернули на живот, шлепнув по заднице, и навалились сверху.  
— Зараза ты моя...  
Тот рыкнул и дернулся.  
— Еще раз так сделаешь...  
— То что? – усмехнулся Рамлоу, оглаживая его задницу.  
— С кровати не встанешь до нового задания!  
— О, думаешь эта угроза меня испугает? Не смеши мою печень, — Брок толкнулся бедрами, притираясь между упругих ягодиц. — Признавайся, готовился?  
Грант выдохнул и покачал головой, расслабляясь под ним. Рамлоу отпустил его и скользнул ниже, к его бедрам, лизнув ложбинку между ягодиц.  
— Расслабься еще... ну же...  
— Легко тебе... говорить сейчас... – Уорд все же постарался сделать, как он просил.  
За что получил поцелуй в бедро.  
— Нет. Я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно, — Брок раздвинул ягодицы и лизнул, начиная дразнить и подготавливать партнера. Он обожал его стоны и дрожь в голосе. Это возбуждало неимоверно.  
Грант выдержал пару минут, потом застонал в голос, подставляясь. Впрочем, иллюзий иметь не стоило, это он делал лишь потому, что именно с Рамлоу так отпускал свой контроль. Что в свою очередь подстегивало эту нетерпеливую страстную натуру. Уже через десять минут от Брока стали требовать более серьезных действий, грозя его трахнуть или изнасиловать, что пока вызвало лишь улыбку и более жесткий захват на теле Уорда, против которого тот не возражал. Жесткий секс они любили оба.  
Вскоре, когда Грант уже начал дергаться и стоны переросли во вскрики, Брок заменил язык членом, чувствуя, каким податливым стало тело любимого. Он трахал его долго и жестко, зная, как тому нравится.  
Под конец мускулы на руках Уорда стали напрягаться, словно он силился подняться или отжаться от кровати, но только вскидывал бедра навстречу любовнику, пока наконец не кончил, сжимая его в себе так, что почти причинял боль. Брок зарычал и кончил сам, дрожа всем телом.  
Когда он опустился на спину Уорда, тот протянул руку и крепко сжал его пальцы. Рамлоу прижался губами к его плечу, переводя дыхание. Каждый раз с любимым был неповторим, хотя они вместе уже давно. «Мой...»  
Вставать не хотелось, но на часах было уже почти двенадцать. Когда он поднялся, Грант только повернул голову.  
— Ты куда?  
— Принесу полотенце и оботру тебя. Лежи, — Брок потянулся всем телом и нехотя поплелся в ванную.  
Его любовник набросил пока на себя одеяло, наслаждаясь спокойствием и тишиной. Рамлоу вернулся быстро с влажным горячим полотенцем. Он обтер Гранта и перетянул его на чистую сторону постели, ложась рядом.   
— Есть хочешь? – лениво щурясь поинтересовался Уорд.  
— Хм... дай догадаюсь, думаешь, что заказать: китайскую еду или пиццу? Давай пиццу, а через часик я уже буду в состоянии приготовить что-то более удобоваримое.  
Грант тихо рассмеялся.  
— Не угадал. Я заказал из ресторана. Уже в холодильнике — только подогреть. А на плите кастрюля глинтвейна. Гулять так гулять.  
Его довольно поцеловали.  
— Ты просто сокровище. Будешь вставать или мне принести тебе сюда, в постель?  
— Встаем оба. Иначе целый день из кровати не вылезем, как всегда.  
— А это разве плохо? Бля, меня две недели не было, между прочим!  
— Считай это местью, — ухмыльнулся Уорд, подталкивая его к краю.  
— За что?! Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось!  
Грант все же не выдержал и расхохотался, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь.  
— Да я вообще вспомнил, как ты меня на улицу выволок под снег после ДОТы! — вскинул искрящиеся смехом глаза. — Я злопамятный. Будто для тебя это новость!  
— Зараза... – Рамлоу обнял его, закатив глаза. — Я всего лишь хотел тебя встряхнуть. И была погода рождественская... ладно, не важно. Мне извиниться?  
— Мм... – Грант оглядел его. — Перспектива радует, но нет. В душ и на кухню.  
— Ты мне больше нравишься после секса, затраханным и податливым. А не с твоими командирскими замашками.  
— Обломись. Я тоже командир группы, — Уорд встал и повел плечами. — И ты сам упустил шанс заграбастать меня к себе.  
— Неее, только не это! Как представлю... Я что, с перманентным стояком бы ходил все время?!  
От хохота Грант, наклонившийся за брюками, едва не упал.  
— Брок... я тебя обожаю! – он ушел в ванную, все еще посмеиваясь.  
— Зараза... — снова вздохнул Рамлоу и, натянув домашние штаны, пошел на кухню. Там он достал все необходимое и включил духовку.  
Грант присоединился к нему через пятнадцать минут. Он явно только принял душ и умылся, решив забить на бритье. Поэтому от поцелуя в плечо было слегка щекотно. И Брок сразу же отпихнул его.  
— А бриться? Меня же заставляешь.  
— Но ты же не брился!  
— Я еще в душе не был. Поставь в духовку мясо, а я пока мыться.  
— Ладно. Тогда я после тебя, — Грант нехотя занялся духовкой.  
— Просто поставь его туда, температуру не регулируй! — остановил его руку, потянувшуюся к таймеру, окрик из ванной.  
Уорд вздохнул, отмечая, как же хорошо любовник успел изучить его, и не зная, радоваться этому или ужасаться... Просто сделал пока в кое-то веке, как его просили.  
Через двадцать минут Рамлоу явился, чисто выбритый и отмытый до скрипа, вытирая голову полотенцем. Штаны прилипли к еще влажной коже, подчеркивая каждый изгиб и каждый мускул.  
— Думаю, уже все готово.  
Грант пожал плечами, уступая ему место, а сам таки ушел бриться. Брок вытащил мясо из духовки, достал салат и остальное, так что к возвращению его Уорда стол был накрыт.  
— Вот первый раз решил не бриться...  
— Малыш, в сочетании ежика на голове со щетиной ты похож на отпетого уголовника и маньяка. Клянусь. Не делай так больше.  
Вздох, но спорить Уорд не стал, видимо слышал уже это мнение от кого-то другого, но слова Брока стали решающими. А тот притянул его к себе за талию и поцеловал в плечо.  
— Теперь нам ничто не мешает?  
Грант пожал плечами, расслабляясь в его руках.  
— Я успел испортить обед?  
— Нет. Все в порядке. Садись, — его поцеловали и усадили за стол.  
Уорд послушно занял свое место, причем даже без пререканий. А Рамлоу сел напротив него.  
— Что-то ты подозрительно тихий...  
— Я голодный, — откликнулся тот, быстро нагребая себе на тарелку салат.  
— А, ну это все меняет, — веселое хмыканье было ему ответом.  
Грант только коротко кивнул, спокойно принимаясь за еду. Все же при своем образе жизни, когда на задании он скидывал порой по десять фунтов и не ел по нескольку дней, он придерживался мнения, что сначала нужно поесть, а потом уже показывать свой характер. Плюс аппетит у него с учебки был волчий, и как в то время еще его инструктор, а не любовник Рамлоу ни стебался и ни издевался над ним, пытаясь отучить столько жрать, так все и осталось.  
Но Брок привык и только подкладывал ему самые вкусные куски. Он любил готовить и теперь часто в свободное время экспериментировал, благо был тот, кто с удовольствием съедал его шедевры.   
Уорд подошел к заказу для рождественского стола как к заданию. Очень ответственно и основательно. Так что были и салаты, и закуски, и горячее, и даже десерт.  
— Если ты по-прежнему против сладкого, то можешь не есть, — предложил он Рамлоу.  
Его партнер посмотрел на пирог и вздохнул.  
— Мне потом на тренажерах все это сгонять. Не всем же везет с метаболизмом, как тебе.  
— Хочешь попробовать мою экстремальную диету? – Уорд с легкой улыбкой махнул уже пустой ложечкой в его сторону.  
— Знаешь, ничего не есть — это в моем случае не вариант. Я мышечную массу теряю.  
Грант демонстративно согнул руку, показывая мускулатуру. Брок только закатил глаза.  
— Ну рассказывай.  
Уорд рассмеялся, продолжая уплетать десерт. За что в него кинули салфеткой.  
— Только языком молоть можешь!  
— Не только, иначе бы ты тут не сидел... ну и я, собственно, тоже, — спокойно отбил Грант. — Кстати, напомни мне завтра, хотел тебе кое-что рассказать по поводу подковерных игр нашего высшего звена. Может, сможешь применить и больше не угодишь в такую ж... на такое задание на праздники.  
— Не напоминай... — помрачнел Рамлоу. Настроение у него сразу сползло в ноль.  
Грант пожал плечами. Он никогда никому и ничего не забывал. Лишь оставлял на будущее, чтобы припомнить, когда будет иметь больше возможностей.  
— Давай обязательно обсудим, но чуть позже? Такой замечательный день портить не хочу.  
— Ну я и сказал: завтра. Сегодня у нас праздник, — усмехнулся Уорд. — Ты когда последний раз Рождество отмечал?  
Рамлоу помедлил.  
— Отмечал... Ты про подарки и елку или посиделки с напарником в баре тоже пойдут?  
— Не, чтоб как у людей, — Грант положил себе еще кусок пирога.  
— С детства не праздновал, получается, - пожал плечами Брок.  
— Ммм... — задумался Уорд. — Стоп. В твоем деле написано, что ты из приюта...  
— В приюте ставили елку... было что-то типа праздничного ужина... а потом я сбежал и жил на улице.  
— А... — кивнул его любовник, вновь возвращаясь к пирогу.  
«Пропал интерес... обижаться нету смысла», — мысленно вздохнул Брок, тоже возвращаясь к еде.  
Но Грант лишь выжидал, когда он глотнет чая.  
— А в Санту ты верил?  
Рамлоу подавился так быстро и качественно, что даже выплюнул несчастный чай.  
— Грант!  
— М? — невинная, но вместе с тем плутоватая улыбка. — Неужели верил?  
— Идиот... я в него вообще не верил. Особенно когда увидел, как наш сторож, выпив стакан виски, напяливает бороду...  
Уорд даже тарелку отодвинул, чтобы прорыдаться от смеха на столе. Фыркнув, Брок со спокойной душой в это время поскорее допил чай. Грант же потом еще посмотрел на пирог, но решил, что излишняя жадность до добра не доводит.  
Со стола убирали быстро и слажено. А после оба как-то уже привычно оказались в гостиной на диване. Рамлоу перещелкивал каналы, а Грант, лежа головой у него на коленях и свесив ноги через подлокотник, комментировал то, что показывали. Брок запустил пальцы в его волосы, усмехаясь его репликам, очень метким и язвительным. Так он мог сидеть часами.  
— Бокс? Серьезно? А почему мне кажется, что они опечатались и это балет?  
— Ну, со стороны это похоже на бокс, — лениво пожал плечами Брок. — Вряд ли в балет берут потных волосатых мужиков в шортах.  
— Хм... новое видение? Мне тут Таша на днях рассказывала про новую постановку какой-то русской классики. Там все актеры голые, а один еще под потолком качается на чем-то. И забыл сказать. Всем актерам там ЗА шестьдесят.  
Рамлоу представил себе это, и его передернуло.  
— Буэ...  
— Вот! — развил мысль Уорд. — Новое видение в балете — потные волосатые мужики!  
Плюнув, Рамлоу быстренько переключил канал. У него была слишком хорошо развита фантазия и он даже боялся представить, куда его могут завести такие разговоры.  
— О! Ужастик... гм... нет, сорян, это комедия. Потому что иначе я не могу понять, почему... хм, или реалити шоу? Копы вот всегда себя так по-дурному ведут!  
Дальше каналы переключались автоматически.  
— А это?  
Грант зевнул.  
— Что-то из любовных сериальчиков, которые смотрит Мэй, когда думает, что никто за ней не наблюдает.  
— Ты не вздумай ей это сказать, а то она тебя кастрирует. А мне бы этого не хотелось.  
Уорд фыркнул в стиле «не учи ученого».  
— Оставь. Вроде ничего так... как раз и в тему Рождества.  
— Хм... – Брок бросил более внимательный взгляд на экран. — Где ты тут Рождество увидел?  
На экране бизнесмен зашел в комнату, полную Санта Клаусов.  
— Они ж сказали, что он на собрание Сант.  
Жест рука-лицо.  
— Понятно...  
— Вспомнил дворника? – Грант поймал его руку и сжал.  
— Ага. Уорд, у меня слишком богатая фантазия.  
— Ладно, давай дальше, если хочешь, Рамлоу.  
Тот вздохнул и снова начал переключать каналы. Остановился он на каком-то мультфильме...  
— Полностью наркоманский! — уважительно оценил Грант. — Я даже знаю, чего и сколько они добрали перед тем, как его сделать!  
Брок начал ржать.  
— Судя по твоим репликам, здоровых людей в киноиндустрии нет.  
— Если и есть, то я не встречал, — Уорд медленно, с удовольствием потянулся.  
Ладонь Брока прошлась по его груди.  
— Устал?  
Грант медленно покачал головой.  
— Наконец расслабился.  
Наклонившись, Рамлоу мягко коснулся губами его губ, показывая, что понял его. Ему было приятно, что его ждали и явно беспокоились.  
— Давай, может выберешь нам сам фильм с диска?  
— Хм... — Уорд глянул на полку. — Давай что-то из нового, что мы оба еще не смотрели?  
— Давай.  
Грант потрясающе легко и плавно поднялся с дивана одним слитным, словно нечеловеческим движением. Такое можно ожидать от Кэпа или Зимнего, но от простого человека? Потом он подошел к полкам, быстро пошуршав, выбрал одну из коробок.  
— Надеюсь, тебе нравится Кевин Костнер.  
Брок потянулся всем телом, украдкой любуясь Грантом.  
— Главное, чтобы тебе понравилось. А то твои комментарии интересней кино получаются.  
— Окей. Но этот я не смотрел, так что не знаю, — Грант отправился ставить диск. — Купил, потому что все хвалят этот фильм. Хотя описание пока мне только сказало, что главный герой дегенерат.  
Брок заржал.  
— Вот и зачем ты его тогда купил?!  
— Так говорю ж, все говорят, что очень хороший, — Уорд вернулся на диван, но для разнообразия сел рядом с Броком.  
Тот притянул его ближе, поцеловав в шею, все еще улыбаясь.  
— Только ты так мог выбирать фильмы.  
Грант положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Ну может я ошибся... и на старости лет меня тоже понесет жить куда-нибудь на дикую природу отшельником...  
— Не верю, — хмыкнул Брок. — Ты слишком любишь цивилизацию и технику.  
Уорд лишь плечами пожал, запуская «Танцующего с волками». Рамлоу с интересом стал смотреть. Начальные сцены оставили обоих равнодушными, современное оружие и покруче могло. А вот когда главный герой запросился на дикую природу, Грант таки закатил глаза.  
— Дебил...  
Брок фыркнул и поцеловал его, отвлекая.  
— Перестань. У него свое мнение.  
Выслушав «мнение» Костнера, Грант уважительно цокнул языком.  
— А ничего так... жирные у него тараканы!  
— Ага. Мадагаскарские шипящие... такие... около пальца в длину...  
За эту реплику Брок получил поцелуй в шею, а потом легкий укус. Он прикрыл глаза, довольно прикусив кончик языка.  
— Ммм... дразнишься?  
— Неа... — Грант сполз чуть ниже и продолжил смотреть фильм.  
Дикая природа оставила его равнодушным. А вот на сценах выживания он иногда кивал. Впрочем, и неудивительно, все знали, что он выживальщик экстра-класса. Брок тоже внимательно смотрел, стараясь отвлечься от реальности и не сравнивать.  
Единственный раз, когда Уорд напрягся, была сцена собственно танца с волком. У него аж все мышцы закаменели. Рамлоу помнил его рассказ о том, как они с напарницей выжили на одном из заданий. Он обнял любовника и, повернув его лицо к себе, поцеловал.  
— Шшш... ты дома, со мной. Тише.  
Грант ответил ему, потом качнул головой.  
— Волки не моя фобия. Но... все равно напрягает, когда так легко с ними...  
— Я понимаю. И все к воспоминаниям ведет, — просто прижал его к себе, устроив в объятьях.  
В кои-то веки Броку позволили безнаказанно тискать любовника. И не пару минут, а аж до конца фильма.  
— Бабу он неплохую себе нашел, — резюмировал финальные сцены Грант.  
— Ну хоть в чем-то ты его одобрил, — Брок довольно терся носом о его висок.  
— Ну выживание тоже ничего так было... Хотя я бы сделал лучше, — Уорд выпрямился, выбираясь из его рук, и потянулся.  
Его отпустили нехотя.  
— Есть идеи для продолжения праздника?  
Грант обернулся с легкой улыбкой.  
— Подарки?  
— Давай, — кивнул Рамлоу, отвечая такой же открытой улыбкой.  
На этот раз его цапнули за руку и поволокли за собой. Недалеко, всего лишь к елке, которую Уорд поставил в углу гостиной.  
Брок оглядел ее и задумчиво коснулся золотистого шарика.  
— У меня ни разу елки не было.  
Его любовник развел руками, садясь на пол по-турецки.  
— Именно поэтому мне пришлось переться за всем этим в магазин.  
— Ты сам все выбирал? Правда? Мне нравится.  
— Да... — Грант задумчиво посмотрел на игрушки. — Был соблазн купить набор... но, черт, мы же Рождество отмечаем вместе, а не на работу это тащим. Для себя захотелось сделать... нормально, а не на отъебись.  
Рамлоу еще раз оглядел все это великолепие.  
— Она потрясающая.  
Уорд просто кивнул, стараясь, как всегда, не выдать свои чувства. Потом взял подарок в яркой упаковочной бумаге и протянул Броку.  
— Не жди чего-то оригинального. Вся моя фантазия ушла на елку.  
— Елка — уже прекрасный подарок. У меня бы не хватило на такую терпения и вкуса. А это тебе, — Брок протянул ему пакет. Там был роскошный свитер из кашемира, строгий и очень теплый, красивого темно-синего цвета, который он долго искал по магазинам. Сам же стал разворачивать подарок Гранта.  
Тот едва открыв подарок, начал ржать.  
— Да... не верил я Таше, что у дураков мысли сходятся, а зря!  
В руках у Рамлоу в итоге оказался ровно такой же свитер, только другого цвета. Брок хмыкнул, погладив мягкую темно-коричневую шерсть.  
— Я не против, будет тепло, — протянул еще одну коробку. – Держи, — вздохнул. — Я потом понял, что глупо и вряд ли попаду...  
Там лежала одна из самых последних модных стратегических компьютерных игр. Уорд просмотрел ее и цокнул языком.  
— Хорошая. Кстати, ты видел, что тут есть режим игры в паре?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я в такое никогда не играл?  
— Отговорка не канает — научу!  
— Ладно... — вздохнул Рамлоу.  
Грант потянул Брока вниз, плавно опускаясь при этом на спину, затягивая любовника на себя и обхватывая ногами за талию. Его довольно поцеловали, со вкусом облапав.  
— Ммм... еще один подарок — секс под елкой?  
— Вообще у меня другой подарок, и если ты не хочешь...  
— Кто сказал? — Уорда заткнули весьма приятным способом и стали раздевать, лаская. Стащив с него домашние штаны, Брок довольно облизал его член. — Я всегда тебя хочу.  
Грант тихо зашипел.  
— А я уж думал, возраст сказывается...  
— Возраст, говоришь? — его буквально скрутили, перевернув на живот и, растянув, трахнули по слюне.  
Рамлоу буквально вколачивал его в ковер, наслаждаясь покорностью партнера. Который явно этого и хотел, охотно подставляясь и позволяя оттягивать свою голову за волосы, кусая шею.  
Впрочем, в следующем раунде уже Брок оказался снизу, но на спине, получая возможность любоваться праздничной иллюминацией елочки, пока его расслабленную после первого раза тушку трахал любовник.  
После второго захода Брок буквально растекся по полу, приходя в себя и чувствуя себя лужицей от растаявшего мороженого. Мысль была только одна: вот это Рождество!  
Уорд устроился на боку рядом с ним, глядя на елку и зевая.  
— Так насчет последнего подарка...  
— Есть еще?! – Рамлоу едва смог повернуть голову.  
— Я ж тебе говорил, — Грант протянул руку, при этом почти ложась на любовника, чтобы вытянуть из-под ветвей запрятанный глубоко подарок в синей бумаге. — Держи... и не ругайся на Ветерок.  
Брок недоуменно вздернул бровь и развернул бумагу. Там в коробке лежал нож, полная копия его любимого ножа, который он посеял две операции назад. При самой эвакуации он метнул его в стрелявшего, выскочившего из-за угла и чуть не убившего одного из его ребят. Он с этим ножом обычно не расставался. Из-за острейшей заточки и удобного лезвия он много раз его выручал и вот... сейчас перед ним лежит такой же, с даже более удобной рукоятью. «Значит, Веспер рассказала ему...»  
Он притянул Гранта к себе за шею и поцеловал.  
— Спасибо.  
Его просто еще раз поцеловали. Слова были лишними для них обоих.

***

Через пару часов Грант лениво загружал посуду в машинку, неодобрительно косясь на любовника, курящего у окна в одной футболке. Подарки были разобраны, мусор убран, а глинтвейн выпит. После него, по глубокому мнению Уорда, стоило только завалиться в кровать, а не торчать на холоде. Но курить в квартире Брок строжайше запрещал, что соблюдал в первую очередь сам — и курил в окошко. Грант померз пару минут, что требовались для финальной уборки, цапнул две полные еще чашки с глинтвейном и смылся в комнату.  
Рамлоу слышал, как он ушел, и сделал последнюю затяжку, прикрыв расслабленно глаза. «Это был один из самых счастливых дней в моей жизни... и Рождество... бля, а ведь получается, что ведь это был самый обычный день! Может, у нас все дни такими будут? Счастливыми... Пусть я и не верю в Санту, но я бы сейчас загадал ему такое желание».  
Он потушил сигарету и пошел в спальню, в последний раз посмотрев на елку.  
«С Рождеством».


End file.
